Septiplier Prompts for All
by ManatheArcane
Summary: Because we all need a little Septiplier in our lives... And this ship needs some more love! If they apply, all warnings shall be written before the chapter starts, but I doubt that will happen.
1. Flannel

The house was empty, and far too quiet for his liking.

He was used to the sound of his own loud, obnoxious voice and his lover's contagious laughter. The chaos they would create in their tiny house in L.A. was astonishing to strangers who had never heard of 'Markiplier' or 'jacksepticeye'. Hearing cursing early in the morning and seeing two fully grown men flail about in the front yard wasn't something you would normally see. To their family and fans and friends, it was all natural and expected, their awkward and dorkish behavior was just part of their everyday lives. But today there was no cursing, no wild chases in the front yard, there was nothing. Jack was currently home alone, his lover far out of his reach on the other side of the states to attend a convention. He could remember their last conversation before Mark left for his flight:

 _"Are you sure you don't want to come, Jack?"_

 _"'M sure, Mark. You should head out before ya miss your flight."_

 _"Alright, if you're sure. Just remember, I'm only a Skype call or text message away."_

 _"Have fun..."_

 _"Love you, Jack."_

 _"Yeah, love ya too..."_

And that was the end of that. Mark had left for his flight and was even kind enough to text Jack when he landed. A few more text messages followed, all from fellow Youtubers, mostly asking why he wasn't there with Mark and if he was feeling alright; the last coming from Felix. He sighed as his blue eyes read over each text message, again and again, wondering if he should even bother with responding. It seemed like a waste of time, mostly their time since they should have been having fun, not worrying about him.

"I'll text 'em later," He mumbled the lie to himself. It wasn't like there was anyone around to call him out on it and tell him to send a message to his friends or boyfriend. The Irishman sighed, rolling off the couch and making his way up the stairs. For some reason, it seemed more like a workout and a half, rather than the quick jog it usually was. Maybe it was the loneliness starting to get to him. Most would enjoy having the house to themselves, but not him. No, he loved it when Mark was around. The man could brighten up any dark place with his bright smile and corny jokes.

Just as he reached the bedroom his phone went off in his pocket, the ringtone belonging to his aforementioned partner. Jack groaned as he flopped onto the bed, lazily reaching for the device and taking a moment to stare at the lock screen picture. It was of Mark sleeping in the recording room. Jack smiled, remembering that whole week rather fondly. He had been sick and Mark had spent most of the nights editing videos, both his own and Jack's, making sure they both had something to post the following day so their fans wouldn't worry. The phone went off again, reminding him why he had it out in the first place. He swiped it open and opened up his messenger.

 **From: Markimoo  
** _Hey, babe... the bed here is comfy but cold without you in it. I know you're probably feeling the same way, so I left you a little present under my pillow because I know you'll be taking over my side of the bed. Love you._

Jack blinked as he read the text over and over, making sure he had read it right. Had Mark expected him not to attend this convention? The Irishman snorted softly as he smiled, tucking his phone back into his pocket. Of course, Mark had a way of reading people, even when they wanted to try and be sneaky. He slowly reached under the pillow, wondering what he would find. Hopefully, it wouldn't be another FNAF plush, like the one that Mark had strategically placed in the closet so it would fall on Jack when he opened the door. Thankfully, it wasn't.

It was a blue and black flannel shirt, all neatly folded and smelling just like the man who wore it often. Jack unfolded the piece of clothing and buried his face into the soft fabric, inhaling the scent deeply. It calmed his nerves and soothed his chaotic thoughts. It made him feel less lonely. He sat up and whipped out his phone once more.

 **===  
**  
Mark was laughing with his friends over a late dinner when his phone went off. He excused himself as he pulled it out and quickly swiped it open, instantly accessing the message that he had just received. At first, it made him smile, but it quickly turned into a full-blown grin that caught Suzy's attention.

"What are you looking at, Mark?" The female Grump asked as she leaned to the side away from her husband, all in hopes of catching sight of what was making the pink haired Youtuber smile so much. He just laughed and handed her his phone. Her eyes scanned over the message for a few seconds and soon she was all giggles.

 **From: Jackaboy  
** _Thanks for the shirt... Good luck getting it back, Markimoo. Oh... and your side of the bed as well because it's mine now._

The picture that was attached was of Jack stretched out on Mark's side of the bed, grinning from ear to ear, wearing the flannel shirt that looked like it was clearly too big for him.

* * *

Well, this was my first attempt at writing Septiplier. I hope it wasn't all too terrible for your eyeballs to read. Maybe your brains melted or hearts exploded, who knows? But I do intend to write some more since my original works seem to refuse to cooperate with me. Until then, I shall write about this forbidden ship and enjoy every second of it! You may realize that this is posted on another fiction site by the name of Archive of Our Own... That's still me! No worries, this isn't thievery! A friend asked me to post this here where they could read it because they didn't believe me when I said I was writing Septiplier! /laughs/

Kudos, comments, faves? I love 'em all!  
Have any suggestions? Let me know!

And I'll see you guys in the next prompt! XD


	2. Crazy la Paint

Mark's brain was numb from staring at the screen for hours, body aching from sitting in the same position for most of the day while editing and his stomach was growling viciously for food. He had forgotten to take a lunch break today, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he would be going upstairs to a delicious meal prepared by the man he loved and adored. His mouth was already watering over what was waiting for him. It made him eager. He quickly saved all his progress and made a mental note to remind his lover to edit a few videos as well so their fans wouldn't worry about them.

 _It's hard being famous sometimes. All these people, they rely on us...our presence on YouTube. We put smiles on their faces and even get them through some pretty tough times. It's a big responsibility, but totally worth it._ Mark smiled at the thought because his fans, they meant the world to him and it made his smile grow to know that his boyfriend felt the same way about his own fans. He rose from his chair, stretching until he heard something in his back pop. After a double check on the computer to make sure his work was saved he made his way up the stairs. Just as he opened the door a familiar song reached his ears.

"That- That's my end song," The blue haired man mumbled as he shut the door behind him and explored the house in an attempt to find the source. It wasn't the second floor of their house, no, it was definitely somewhere on the first floor. It echoed loudly, so that was what was making it difficult. He started in the living room and found it empty, no signs of anything running. Mark hummed softly as he made his way to a room that was briefly storing extra equipment and boxes that had yet to be touched since they moved in together, most of it belonging to Jack. But there were no signs of the Irishman or the source of music. This was now a mystery begging to be solved.

"Where are you, Jackaboy?" He explored both bathrooms that were on the bottom floor, but both were empty. He groaned in frustration and realized there was only one more place and it should have been the most obvious; the kitchen. Mark mentally slapped himself and blamed it on his hunger and aching brain. He was about to call out to Jack but stopped in the doorway. The sight before him was just that: quite the sight.

Perched on their marble counter was Jack's laptop and it was open to YouTube. The video that was up was playing his exit song and according to the title it was for two hours. The picture was a bit comical and yet, creepy; just his dorky, grinning face. What really captured Mark's attention was his boyfriend. Jack was a crazy dancer and, in some of his videos, had proven that there were just days he couldn't dance. Mark could fondly remember the Irishman telling him- _I'm white! White people can't dance! BUT, I'm also Irish, so I get lucky some days!_ Today seemed to be one of those days.

He couldn't look away from the gyrating hips, so hypnotic and irresistible. It made Mark squirm with want and he would have carried out his desires if the smaller male wasn't cooking. The situation went from pleasurable to hilarious in about six seconds. Jack had turned around and nearly fell over when he saw Mark standing there, just watching him.

"You fuckin' scared me! What the hell are you doin', just standin' there and actin' all creepy! That's weird, you're weird, stop being weird!" Jack's face was turning red from embarrassment as he went to turn the music off.

"Don't, leave it on. It's cute to watch you dance," Mark stated smoothly as he approached the tiny Irishman and embraced him from behind. The American leaned in and whispered into Jack's ear. "When you're done cooking, maybe you can show me what these hips can really do."

"M-Mark!" Jack was flustered. "You crazy bastard."

"Oh, you love me." Mark nuzzled his partner's neck, placing one loving kiss on the spot below his ear, knowing that it would make the Irishman squirm with pleasure. It was a sweet spot he loved to tease. Jack practically purred over the affection, though it quickly turned to a yelp of surprise when he felt those normally gentle hands swat his backside. "Get back to cooking. We wouldn't want dinner to burn, right?"

"Oh, go get the game set up, you cute bastard!"

Mark chuckled as he started for the living room, only glancing back once. His eyes danced with amusement when he realized Jack had resumed his insane dancing as he cooked.

* * *

Well, here is another installment for "Septiplier Prompts for All". I actually did get inspired by a video of Mark's exit song that does indeed go on for two hours! I have to admit, it's pretty catchy and I never get sick of listening to it. The picture does kind of scare me a little, but at the same time... he does have a handsome face with a dorky grin you can't help but love! /laughs/ Hopefully, it wasn't all too terrible for your eyeballs to read. Maybe your brains melted or hearts exploded, who knows?

Kudos, comments, faves? I love 'em all!  
Have any suggestions? Let me know!

And I'll see you guys in the next prompt!


End file.
